


Cartoons and Home

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen visits Tobin after she returns home from Paris, only to find the woman a bit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons and Home

Christen wasn’t sure what to expect when Tobin returned from Paris. She knew traveling took a lot out of the woman, and that normally, she’d shower as soon as she could after being on a plane. Then, somewhere after that, food and a nap. Still, she’d never been around to see Tobin after return from a place she loved. Though, Tobin was referring to Portland as her home now, so that was a big step for the woman. 

What she wasn’t expecting was to find Tobin half asleep on the couch watching old Mickey Mouse cartoons. 

“Tobs?” she asked softly as she walked into the living room. Tobin was bundled up under a blanket, her hair still wet from her shower, She lifted the blanket without taking her eyes off the screen, inviting Christen to join her. Christen rolled her eyes but made her way over and cuddled into Tobin’s side. Tobin lowered the blanket again, tucking the end in around Christen.

“Mickey Mouse?”

“One is never too old for Mickey,” Tobin said back and Christen smiled. She captured Tobin’s chin, pulling her gently till she could kiss the woman.

“I missed you,” she said, nuzzling Tobin’s jaw. 

“I missed you too,” Tobin sighed as she wrapped Christen in her arms, burying her face in the top of Christen’s head, “it’s so good to be home.” 

“I’m taking it Paris wasn’t all it was chalked up to be?” Christen asked as she traced the neckline of Tobin’s shirt. 

“Mickey and you are making it better.” Christen looked up at the TV screen.

“I didn’t even know we had Mickey DVDs,” she said and Tobin kissed the top of her head, trying to avoid eye contact, “Toby… where…”

“They were on youtube… so I used the google thing to hook it up to the TV.”

“I never knew you that much about technology,” Christen teased and Tobin chuckled.

“I made Bati come set it up cause I got confused. Apparently your phone controls it?”

“Yeah,” Christen chuckled. She kissed Tobin’s collar bone before refocusing on the show, “I never knew Mickey would be one who didn’t pay his bills.”

“Me either, but he’s a mouse. He doesn’t have a job—”

“What are you talking about? He’s Mickey Mouse! He entertains millions of children a year since, well, forever,” Christen explained and Tobin chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. 

“Since forever?”

“Forever Toby, I’m tellin’ ya, forever,” Christen grinned as Tobin laughed hugging her closer. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Watch your cartoons in peace.”

“I like having you watch with me, makes it more fun.”

They continued to watch, snuggled in silence until, several episodes later, Christen turned to Tobin with a furrowed brow.

“Hey, where’s Pluto? He hasn’t been in a single one of these yet,” Christen pouted, causing Tobin to lean down and try to kiss the pout away. She grabbed her phone and flipped through a few of the videos before picking one.

“There, all Pluto clips queued up next,” Tobin grinned and Christen snuggled into Tobin’s chest.

“Perfect. That baby seal reminds me of Mal…” Christen admitted sheepishly and Tobin laughed.

“Really now? I’m not sure how well Mal would like that.”

“It’s cute and adorable just like her but also mischief filled.”

“Got that look?”

“Got that look.”

“You know who else has that look?”

“Hmmm?”

“You. I’ve missed that look.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, especially right after a game that you’ve played well. God, it’s hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Hey, the seals are kinda like how you, Alex, and Carli tend to fight over who is gonna get the finishing touch on the ball for a goal but then Mal sneaks in and gets it,” Tobin said chuckling and Christen narrowed her eyes at her.

“And to think the next words out of my mouth were going to be ‘take me to bed and maybe you’ll see that look tonight’,” Christen huffed as she refocused on the TV, leaving a pouting Tobin.

“What?… babe. Aw, come on babe. I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s cute….Chris? Please? I’ll show you what I picked up in Paris for you…” Tobin offered gaining Christen’s attention slightly back.

“You got me something?”

“Of course I did.”

“Well then… I guess…” Christen said and Tobin wasted no time in picking Christen up and carrying her toward the bedroom. 

“Wait! That was a Pluto episode!” Christen cried out, Tobin laughed but kept walking them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> See I should've warned you guys that I wasn't done with the Mickey Mouse shit... I have stopped watching Mickey till 3am at least. (still haven't seen the clip I was looking for though...) As always thoughts? Comments? Prompts?


End file.
